


Two Falling Stars in the Day Sky

by Aeiouna



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	

Jumin Han didn't do anything small. Not in the slightest. The way he proposed to MC - at the RFA party swarmed by reporters - made that perfectly clear. His wedding was going to be no different. He didn't want to waste any time waiting to get married. He hired a planning staff the day after the party, told them that money was no object so they could make sure that this wedding was going to happen the following Saturday.

His next step was to alert the other members of the RFA, since they were to be his groomsmen (Jaehee would be the maid of honor).

* * *

Seven groggily checked his phone when the messenger went off. "What the hell does Jumin want?" he put on his glasses and read Jumin's message. "We're doing what? And when?"

"Tux fittings, this afternoon. For the wedding," Jumin repeated, "V is my best man and you three are my other groomsmen. Be ready."

"But you two just got engaged!" Seven lifted his glasses to rub his eyes, then put them back down, "Don't you want to take this slow, enjoy your engagement?"

"I have my whole life to spend with MC," came Jumin's reply, "I want to declare my eternal love for her as soon as possible."

"You are impossible," Seven typed while shaking his head. His sentiment was echoed by Zen and Yoosung. And he knew V would think the same thing, once Jumin got in touch with him. "You really expect us to drop any plans we had today to go get fitted for tuxes with you?"

"You’re telling me you have plans?"

Jumin had him there. He sighed, "Fine. You owe me."

* * *

MC sipped her coffee and looked out the window of the café, watching the people on the street. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Jumin’s moving so fast, I don’t know how to keep up. Proposing at the RFA party, wanting to get married next Saturday. I need time to breathe."

Jaehee placed a knowing hand on MC’s shoulder and sipped her own coffee. "That’s just the way Mr. Han is. Never does anything small, or drawn out. He’s always going, always doing. Trust me, I can relate."

MC turned her head and stifled a giggle with her hand over her mouth. "Of course, if anyone understands, it’d be you, Jaehee. In fact, I’m surprised that he gave you the day off so we could try on dresses."

"Oh, he didn’t," Jaehee shook her head, "He told me this was my assignment today. So I’m still on the clock."

"I... guess that’s good? Maybe?" MC didn’t know what to say, "At least you’re getting paid to try on pretty dresses. It is typical Jumin though." She took another sip of her coffee, "I’ll talk to him. I’m probably the only one who could get through to him."

Jaehee smiled. "We'll see. Before you came along, I filled that role, but when Mr. Han gets a crazy idea, there's no reasoning with him, no matter who is the one that's talking to him."

MC nodded. "Yeah, I should have known that. Oh look, the other girls are here!" MC had picked three of the party guests she had gotten the closest to while planning the party to be her other three bridesmaids.

* * *

MC looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted her veil. She couldn't believe that this was happening so quickly. Never in a million years did she think she would be getting married in the first place, let alone to a man she only met in person a week ago, and had been talking to for a week and a half prior to that.

Two and a half weeks.

That realization hit her pretty hard. Two and a half weeks and she and Jumin were getting married. But it just felt... right. She had felt a connection with him the day they had first talked in the chatroom. People would tell her she was crazy for not only doing this, but thinking that it was the right thing to do. But for her, it was.

And she was impressed that Jumin was able to pull it off as quickly as he did. Money apparently talks, she thought, and Jumin knew how to make his money talk.

She took a deep breath and then turned when she heard the door. It was Jaehee. "Hey," she smiled.

Jaehee smiled back. "You look great. C'mon it's about time. Let's go." Jaehee led her out of the room where V and another of the party guests were waiting. The gust had agreed to walk her down the aisle, as MC wasn't in contact with anyone in her family and didn't even have the time or the energy to think about getting in contact with any of them. She had her new found family, and really that's all she needed.

MC nodded one more time and followed her friend.

* * *

Seven adjusted his cuff links. "I cannot believe you pulled this off Jumin. Damn, you're good."

Jumin checked his hair. "Well, I wanted this, so I got this. I wasn't going to wait any longer. I would have married her the day after the RFA party if I thought I could have gotten it ready in time. She is my whole world."

Seven couldn't argue with "what Jumin wants, Jumin gets, because Jumin has money." He checked his own hair. "Well I hate to say it, because it's you, but you did a good job pulling it off. And I wish the best for you and MC."

Jumin stopped what he was doing. "Well. Thank you."

Seven waved his hand. "Think nothing of it. C'mon it's time to go."

* * *

Jumin did a double take as he watched MC walk down the aisle. She looked absolutely gorgeous and further proved to him that she was the perfect woman, and perfect for him. His hands actually started to shake the closer she got to him. When he finally took her hand he was trembling. "Wow."

MC blushed. "Wow yourself. You look amazing," she whispered.

"So do you," he whispered back just as the ceremony started. They said their vows, there was not a dry eye in the house during them.

The whole thing seemed like a blur, but it was their blur and as the midday sun peaked in the sky, they shared their first kiss as husband and wife and it was perfect.


End file.
